1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of forming an integrated circuit with NAND flash array segments and intra array multiplexers and to a corresponding integrated circuit with NAND flash array segments and intra array multiplexers.
2. Related Art
A flash memory is a non-volatile computer memory that can be electrically erased and reprogrammed. E.g. each flash memory may store information in an array of floating-gate transistors, often called cells. One example for a flash memory is a NAND memory which uses tunnel injection for writing and tunnel release for erasing.
As manufactures increase the density of data storage in flash devices, the size of an individual memory cell is shrinking. Also, the distance between two adjacent memory cells decreases. Therefore, it is a challenge to provide a high cell density as well as a sufficient stability of its components.